cathaysfandomcom-20200213-history
1373 DR
* Tarsakh 5: The red dragon Narlgathra attacks Tangled Trees, killing almost all inhabitants. * Tarsakh 17: The black dragon Zarlandris attacks Highmoon and is killed, destroying the Tower of the Rising Moon. * Uktar 13: The green dragon Verthandantalynx attacks and lays waste to the village of Trenahess. * Kaanyr Vhok and his Scoured Legion as well as the Duergar of Gracklstugh attack MenzoberranzanWar of the Spider Queen novel series * The Shou Embassy in Elversult is destroyed by the storm drake Hathaulanyx. A scroll made of precious Ra-Khati vellum is recovered from its rubble. It bears the seal of the First Emperor Chin of the Ho Dynasty, as well as his official proclamation canonizing the Organization of Thought in Year 581 of the Shou Calendar (-669 DR). * Using a magical globe stolen from the study of the late Lord Thamalon Uskevren, the Cyricist shadow adept Vraggen locates the time and location where the Fane of Shadows will next appear on Toril. * Agents of Vraggen kill Sephris Dwendon, Chosen of Oghma, to stop him from helping Erevis Cale, Jak Fleet, and Drasek Riven from using the recovered globe to uncover the location of the Fane of Shadows. Undeterred, Erevis speaks with the man's spirit, who tells them the Fane will appear in the Moonmere, in Gulthmere Forest. * Arriving at the newly-arrived Fane of Shadows, Erevis, Jak, and Drasek are too late to stop Vraggen. The Cyricist nearly succeeds in using the altar within the temple to transform into a shade, but is killed by the slaad Azriim, who he thought was a half-drow ally. Stealing a sapling Weave Tap from the temple, Azriim and his allies escape. Erevis is nearly slain trying to save Jak, but saves himself by using the altar to turn himself into a shade. * Having survived the disappearance of the Fane of Shadows by being transported to the Plane of Shadow, Erevis and his companions eventually return to Toril only to discover that Vhostym's slaadi are planning to use a seed from the Weave Tap to siphon power from the mantle protecting Skullport. They arrive too late, and Skullport is nearly destroyed. * Eltab returns from hiding and attempts to wrest control of the land of Thay from Szass Tam but is apparently defeated by Thazienne Uskevren in a titanic battle. In reality, ancient bindings by the demonbinders of Narfell transported Eltab to the Citadel of Conjurers in Impiltur where he begins plotting his revenge anew. * The surface city of Mirabar is devastated by Klauth but he is driven away before he can damage the undercity. * Leilon is engulfed in the poisonous breath of Voaraghamanthar and Waervaerendor. They kill half of that town's militia and the entire Cult of the Dragon cell based there. * Skaug is ruined by Lhammaruntosz who also sinks around a dozen pirate vessels. * The castle and many homes in Callidyrr are set aflame by Hoondarrh before he is driven off by a circle of druids. * Saelmur and Mintar enter a state of war. * Balagos sets fire to Mintar and Saelmur, killing around half the population of both cities and leaving both unable to field a large enough force to continue their war. * Three clans of Hartsvale giants are slaughtered by Iymrith. * The Order of the Jade Blade foils a Zhentarim invasion of Loudwater. * Ganrahast, son of Myrmeen Lhal and Vangerdahast * Tarsakh 17: Zarlandris dies after attacking Highmoon. * Mirtul 22: Sirvinhandra, the green dragon, attacks the Abbey of the Just Hammer, causing devastation, and is killed by Lord High Justiciar High Avenger Deren Eriach. * Nightal 6: Sammaster the lich is destroyed to end the Rage of Dragons. *Bahamut was freed from his ancient prison. * Iyraclea, the Ice Queen who had long made the Great Glacier her home, perishes, beginning the inexorably slow melt of this great icy realm. * Belshazu, the glabrezu, father of Jeggred Baenre, is killed by Pharaun Mizzrym. * Pharaun Mizzrym dies in the Demonweb Pits. * Jeggred Baenre also dies in the Demonweb Pits. * Hammer 1: Sammaster successfully ties his phylactery to the Dracorage mythal, separating the Rage of Dragons from the King-Killer Star and effectively causing all dragons to go mad. Sammaster is later destroyed (on Nightal 6), ending the Rage of Dragons. *The dragon-king Tchazzar returns to Chessenta and claims the crown.Brian R. James. "Chessenta" Dungeon #178. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, May 2010. * Alustriel prevents Deszeldaryndun Silverwing and his mate Valamaradace from killing each other. In gratitude, they both pledge to defend Luruar from its enemies. Valamaradace is secretly named Alustriel's heir. * Mirtul 2: Pavel Shemov and Will Turnstone come to Hulburg to rescue the emerald dragon Vercevoran from the Zhentarim of the Citadel of the Raven and their summoned cerebrilith. * Elesias 7: The red dragon Thraxata sets many fires in Battledale, consuming a large part of the woodland there. * Marpenoth 26: Vhostym the Sojourner completes his greatest arcane work and pulls one of the larger tears of Selûne out of orbit, however he dies a day later and the tear plummets to the ground, fragmenting into thousands of flaming pieces. This event becomes known as the Rain of Fire and is seen by tens of thousands of people, most of whom wrongly believe it was related to the Rage of Dragons. * A failed mystical rite in which an abomination is weaned on the blood of a god traps the Rotting Man in Dun-Tharos and raises hundreds of ancient demons in the Rawlinswood who slaughter all of the Talontar Blightlords. * The Blood of Morueme mindlessly slaughter their pureblooded hobgoblin relatives while their dragon masters are away. When the dragons return, they kill all of the surviving male hobgoblins, forcing the Blood of Morueme to perform the duties of the Red Flayers. * After becoming a dracolich, Mornauguth begins a Cult of the Dragon cell based in the High Moor dedicated to the worship of Shar. * The half-dragons of Battledale offer their services as guards to metallic dragons in the Dalelands who intend to sleep through the Rage of Dragons. Rumours circulate among chromatic dragons that they have a cure for the Rage, despite the half-dragons publicly refuting it. After Thraxata reacts badly to this news, the half-dragons organize themselves into the Sisterhood of Essembra, trying to abate the devastation wrought by local dragonkind. * Gaulauntyr destroys most of Nimpeth's vineyards. * Around a dozen dragons attack the Host Tower of the Arcane. They destroy the west tower and plunder it of magic. * Calathanorgoth sends his living relatives to the Serpent Hills where a King-Killer shield protects them from the Rage of Dragons. * A durzagon wizard of the Acolytes of the Hidden Flame discovers the ritual that will free Bazim-Gorag from the Dungeon of the Ruins. * Kythorn 1: This is the year of the "present" in the third-edition Player's Guide to Faerûn. * This year is known as the Year of Madness in the Black Chronology. * There were at least two vrocks serving Matron Mother Yasraena Dyrr of House Agrach Dyrr in Menzoberranzan. The vrocks were polymorphed as drow so as not to cause suspicion. ;Novels * Dawn of Night * Elminster's Daughter * Lord of Stormweather * Midnight's Mask * Mistress of the Night * Queen of the Depths *Scions of Arrabar trilogy ** The Sapphire Crescent ends. ** The Ruby Guardian ** The Emerald Scepter * Son of Thunder * The Gossamer Plain begins. * The Rogues ** The Alabaster Staff ends. ** The Crimson Gold ** The Yellow Silk ends. * The Year of Rogue Dragons ** The Rage ends. ** The Rite ** The Ruin * Twilight Falling * Venom's Taste * Viper's Kiss *War of the Spider Queen ** Extinction ends. ** Annihilation ** Resurrection ;Short Stories * Realms of the Dragons ** 16 Alturiak: An Icy Heart ** 6 Ches: Penitential Rites ** 25 Ches: How Sharper than a Serpent's Tooth ** 1st and 2nd of Mirtul: The Prisoner of Hulburg ** Late Tarsakh: Beer with a Fat Dragon * Realms of the Dragons II ** Mirtul: The Strength of the Jester References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} +35000}} +35000}} +35000}}